


Ctrl

by Xsnow_flqkeX



Category: GOT7
Genre: A lot of emotions in this one folks, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe/ College, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, But For the Right Reasons, Cheating, F/M, Fluff, Hyunwoo is just there, JAEBUM IS AN ASSHOLE, Jaebum is cheating but not on Jinyoung, Jaebum is dense, Jinyoung is a bitch, M/M, Suzy tries and she’s a victim of circumstance, Top Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, jaebum is a dumbass, jinyoung is Petty, music fic, sza - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 11:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19744474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xsnow_flqkeX/pseuds/Xsnow_flqkeX
Summary: Jaebum and Jinyoung realize their both idiots in different ways. With Jaebun wanting what isn’t his, and Jinyoung can’t stay tied down to any commitment no matter how much he wants it.





	Ctrl

**Author's Note:**

> So it’s been a very long time since I’ve made anything in here so I’ve made my return with this piece which has been stuck in my mind for a while. This is based off SZA’s album CTRL which I heavily recommend listening to while reading ☺️. I love comments and constructive criticism

To say Jinyoung was pissed was an understatement, he thought nothing could ruin this day. It his just him and Jaebum. Just them two. After finally getting Jaebum to his place. He got to enjoy the guy. His presence, his attention. Then Jaebum got some alarming text after his orgasmic bliss to text him.

“Shit, I gotta go...” Jaebum blurted as he read the message.

Of course he did. Every time the two boys would have some time alone, when finally Jaebum would have a sense that Jinyoung was actually his best friend who also deserves attention, he had to go. Always.

Of course you do.” Jinyoung spat, the words laced with hatred. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Jaebum’s features displayed how hurt he was by that tone. 

_‘Good,’_ Jinyoung thought, not feeling any remorse for the time of voice he spoke to his friend. This happened so many times, he was sick of it. It was time for Jaebum to hear it.

Jinyoung breathed in slowly as he pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose. He watched as his best friend grab his clothes from the floor that have been scattered from previous explicit activities. “Who is this one?” He asks, his voice soft but firm.

Jaebum turned around curiously staring at him, Jinyoung’s eyes steeling at the older male. The both stood there looking at each other for a moment before Jaebum did what he always does, he doesn’t get it.

“What?”

“Who is she?” Jinyoung repeats a lot more forceful than the first time. He glares, the venom and jealousy slipping from his mask slowly.

“Nobody you should worry about.” Jaebum scoffs, putting his shirt on. Jinyoung knew from the beginning he lost this race, that he had no chance at Jaebum. He tries so hard that it hurts and his heart aches.

But he kept trying.

He knows he attractive, and he could definitely secure Jaebum but why does he have to have someone else? Why is Jaebum with someone, it should be him.

“I’m just gonna go...” Jinyoung mumbles, picking up the pieces of his shattering heart figuratively. He was so emotionally exhausted. He didn’t want to do this anymore.

“Wait, why?” Jaebum is suddenly alarmed, and Jinyoung can’t figure out why. He didn’t understand why he always seemed to be alarmed when he brought he was going to go.

Jinyoung pauses, and thinks. He really thinks back to everything. Wanting to just explode and lay it out in the table in front of Jaebum. But he couldn’t.

A sour feeling gnawed at his insides, a little mischievous part of him knew what he could do, what damage he could do to hurt Jaebum, ruin his pride and make him realize he’s a force to be reckoned with.

Jinyoung thinks back to the time where Jaebum threw one of his Frat parties, and let’s just say Jinyoung was all types of malicious that day.

He remembers watching Jaebum hugged up all on this pretty girl with nice long black hair and beautiful round doe like eyes, and all Jinyoung wanted to do was **_grab that bitch-_**

Jinyoung continues to breath...

He was so jealous and fueled with anger, he downed two shots and went to go find a familiar face and some one he knew Jaebum would be furious with he found out what deed was going to be completed. 

Coming back to earth Jinyoung stares at Jaebum genuinely and questions, his voice raw and filled with so much hurt Jinyoung thought he was going to cry on the spot.

“I’m I not attractive enough for you?” 

Jaebum studies him, “Why do you ask?”

Jinyoung explains, his voice not losing the pain,”Because, I know you’re still fucking Suzy.” Jinyoung felt it, he had a hunch. Could feel It in his bones that Jaebum was still with her. 

He grew so distant from him. Jaebum wouldn’t hang out with him as much as he used to. Would only call or come over when it was convenient for him.  Only wanted sex.

Jaebum rolled his eyes as he started to hasten his exit,”I don’t have time for this.” Rushing he tries to leave but Jinyoung yanks him back into his bubble, the broad chest he loves so much against his skin. Hot and fiery... 

“Why can’t you just talk to me, I’ve tried so many times to show you how much I want you and you blow me off for some hussy, all she wants is your money sweetie.” Jinyoung burns, and he wants to burn more he wants this etched into his memory. He knew Jaebum was hurting, he didn’t care. After all Jinyoung has dealt with, this was just the tip of the iceberg.

“ At the party you hosted, I fucked Hyunwoo...” Jinyoung stated, watched as Jaebum’s temper sky rockets.

“ You what?!?” 

“I. Fucked. Hyunwoo.” Jinyoung punctuated as he drove the knife with every syllable. “You weren’t paying attention to me and you kept wanting that bitch so I got Hyunwoo to give me what I wanted, which he did very well I might add.” Jinyoung knew he was gonna regret every word. But, he needed Jaebum to see how much he needs this boy, - no -  _man_ ,  in his life.

“ I can’t fucking believe you, My best fucking friend...” Jaebum was speechless, and Jinyoung hated to see the anger on his face but he couldn’t care right now. Jaebum was too hung up on that girl who didn’t care for him. 

“ I don’t know why you’re so surprised, it’s like you should care anyways. We’re not together, you’re too busy for me.” Jinyoung emphasized this to the biggest degree possible, he’s going to show Jaebum. He going to show that if he doesn’t get his shit together, Jinyoung is gonna just go, but he knows deep down in his heart...

_He doesn’t want to_

He wants that man that he’ll do anything for his attention, which includes being the messy petty whore he’s being right now. 

“So, you’re doing this shit for what, cause you’re jealous?”

Jinyoung wanted to rip his Adam’s apple out of his throat, because that was the most obvious reason.

“Jaebum, yes to put it plainly.” Jinyoung starts,”I need you in my life, you make me feel better, you make me happy...” 

But, Jaebum being the dense dumb ass he is , he just stares at Jinyoung, he doesn’t know how to deal with this. He knew Jinyoung could be petty, but fucking his homeboy, all because he was talking to some chick. But, Jaebum knows very well that Jinyoung’s wrath is scary and he’s seeing it first hand.

Jaebum can’t be with Jinyoung, he can’t. Jaebum’s normal, he likes nice babes with beautiful long black hair and a killer bod. But, he keeps falling for those soft eyes and kitten like gaze. And he seems to always end up with Jinyoung tangled in his life.

“Jinyoung I-“ he tries, but what can he say. He can’t say he’s not attracted to dudes. Well for the most part he’s not, but fuck Jinyoung is just a different breed. He has every feature to set Jaebum’s body on fire, and cool him down all at once.

“I can’t be with you, I like Suzy.” He lies through his teeth and that just sets Jinyoung off even more.

“ What the fuck does she have that I don’t except tits and a vagina!” He rips harshly at the wound that Jaebum is desperately trying to close.  Nothing, she can’t compete  is what Jaebum wants to say but instead he neglects to answer, instead he turns his head away.

“She ain’t got shit on me, and I’d like to see that bitch try me!” Jinyoung roars, his heart on display at this point.

Jaebum knew the real reason why he couldn’t have Jinyoung, he was afraid. A coward. In his eyes he wasn’t gay. No far from it, but Jaebum knew deep down that he loves Jinyoung. 

But, Jaebum is a dumbass...


End file.
